Mi Deseo en la Paz
by Emma-Dhampir
Summary: Oneshort después de la muerte de Kikyô y como se siente en esta. InuyashaxKikyô


Bueno este es mi oneshort, espero que les agrade. Recuerden que ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><em>Mi Deseo En La Paz<em>

_¿En dónde estoy? ¿Qué es esta tranquilidad tan perturbadora? Jamás había sentido tanta paz, supongo que es eso lo que me aterrada o quizás el hecho de que aún en esta paz siento la ausencia de alguien… ¿Quién es?, ¿por qué no hay imágenes en mi mente de mi vida?, con algo de esfuerzo recuerdo mi nombre… Kikyô…_

_Después de entender en donde estaba comencé a recorrer este lugar tan pacífico y a la vez solitario, he estado caminando por varios minutos y en el transcurso de este campo de flores campanillas he notado que nadie se encuentra conmigo. Sin duda alguna estoy muerta, pero pensé que al morir tendría paz y no sentiría nada más, sin embargo, siento soledad, tengo un gran vacío y no sé qué es lo que necesito._

_Ya han pasado varios días y me encuentro tan solo sentada, mirando este hermoso campo de flores que me llenan de nostalgia. En un momento tomé una de las flores, y la acerque a mi nariz para poder oler una sola de ellas, ya que todas juntas crean un olor pero sé que aunque todas tienen el mismo olor cada una tiene una intensidad diferente; la fragancia de la flor era intensa, exhale un momento y volví a inhalar el aroma, en ese momento a mi mente llegó la imagen de una silueta, a juzgar por su apariencia era la silueta de un hombre, ¿quién será?..._

_-Me convertiré en humano…-. Me sorprendí, tenía una voz dulce y varonil, creo en mi una sensación cálida, ¿cómo era eso posible?, estoy muerta se supone que no necesitaría sentir nada, solo la paz y tranquilidad de estar en este lugar. Durante unos segundos más continué escuchando esa voz y de pronto silencio, al mismo tiempo que la fragancia de la flor desapareció, como si yo hubiera absorbido la esencia de la campanilla._

_Por curiosidad, intriga o cualquier otro sentimiento que se le asemeje, tomé otra flor y al igual que con la anterior inhalé profundamente su olor, esta vez imágenes de una niña de nueve años con una dulce sonrisa._

_-Hermana…- ¿Se refería a mí? De pronto la niña se convirtió en una señora mayor de edad –Hermana…- ¿Quién era? ¿Qué ocurrió, cómo la niña de nueve años cambió en un momento a ser una anciana? _

_-Kaede…- mis labios pronunciaron ese nombre de la nada, supongo que intuitivamente sabía que ella era mi hermana. He entendido que es este campo de flores, cada aroma es parte de mis recuerdos, mi esencia cuando estaba viva. Ya con esto entendido, trato de buscar una flor que sea algo diferente a las demás, tiene que ser muy especial para hacerme entender por qué aún estando en este lugar siento un gran vacío._

_Continúo caminando y de pronto a mí llega un perfume embriagador, sigo el aroma hasta llegar a una flor de campanilla un poco más grande a cualquiera de las demás, trato de desprenderla del suelo pero me resulta imposible, decido dejarla en ese lugar, debía haber una razón por la cual no puedo arrancarla; me inclino y poso mi nariz en el centro de la flor, inhalo el perfume._

_Varias imágenes se presentan a mí, abrazos, besos, lágrimas, sonrisas, celos, enojo, ira y soledad… Todos los sentimientos son hacia la misma silueta de hombre que vi al absorber la esencia de la primera flor… -Inuyasha- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y por mis mejillas bajan para rociar a la flor que guarda los recuerdos del amor de mi anterior vida._

_No sé cuánto tiempo llevo llorando, pero simplemente no puedo detenerme, el dolor que ha causado en mi saber que no puedo tenerlo a mi lado y que estaré así por mucho tiempo, no me permite parar._

_-Deseo… desearía… tener la oportunidad de renacer, reencarnar y estar a su lado-. En el momento que dije la palabra reencarnar llega a mí el recuerdo de una joven algo parecida a mí, la que cautivo el corazón de Inuyasha y logró apartarme un poco de su corazón. –Kagome… no… no lo quiero, quiero ser yo, Kikyô, el mismo nombre, la misma apariencia, la misma voz, los mismos pensamientos. Kagome solo es mi apariencia, no es yo, somos diferentes…- Lo sé, Kagome no era yo, no entiendo cómo es que ella es mi reencarnación si no es lo que yo soy… era… Recalcó en mi mente la palabra era, yo en ese mundo ya no existo, desaparecí._

_De pronto una luz me ilumina, "¿Qué deseas?" dice una voz gentilmente, me siento diferente. "¿Qué es lo que deseas?" repitió. –Deseo… existir nuevamente, no importa la época, quiero existir tal cual soy, no otro nombre, no otra voz y reencontrarme con él, el mismo nombre, la misma dulce mirada y la misma voz, siendo él humano, lo que habíamos deseado desde que nos enamoramos-_

_(Suena Vals para Elisa) Despierto para apagar la alarma de mi celular, me levanto de la cama y acomodo mi cama antes de meterme a bañar. Ya arreglada salgo de mi habitación y bajo para saludar a mi hermana menor que estaba desayunando su cereal favorito._

_-Buenos días, hermana-_

_-Buenos días, Kaede- le dije con una sonrisa. De la mesa tomo un broche con la frase "Kikyô. Presidenta de la clase"._

_Después de un breve desayuno me dirijo a la escuela, siempre meditando en los pendientes que tengo como presidenta de la clase, ver por todo un salón no es una tarea fácil pero es una responsabilidad que me otorgaron los maestros y alumnos. Y después de un día de escuela, acompaño a algunas compañeras a sacar copias de mis apuntes para que puedan estudiar con facilidad según ellas. Afortunadamente la fila de las copias no era grande y cuando terminaron de sacar las copias nos dirigimos a la salida, una de las compañeras me entrega el cuaderno y en el momento que se abren las puertas me choco con alguien._

_-Discúlpeme, no vi por donde iba- dije apenada_

_-No te preocupes- dijo una voz dulce y varonil. Miré al joven y me resulta muy familiar_

_-Disculpa, ¿acaso te conozco?- dije mirando sus ojos_

_-Tal vez en un sueño o en una de nuestras vidas pasadas- dijo sonriendo -¿Cómo te llamas?-_

_-Kikyô- le dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro_

_-Hermoso nombre. El mío es Inuyasha-_

_-Inuyasha…-_

_Después de ese día, Inuyasha y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, tanto que en una de nuestras salidas me pidió que fuera su novia, y yo feliz acepte era lo que más deseaba, estar unida con él._

* * *

><p>Bueno esto es todo, quizás está un poquito largo pero espero de verdad que les haya gustado Sayonara. Agradecimiento especial a <strong>Ranpoo1992, <strong>sin ti no lo hubiera subido xD

Bueno please dejen reviews ^^


End file.
